The Little Boy
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: Based off of the song The Little Girl by John Michael Montgomery. Deals with child abuse. Do not read if this will be a trigger for you.


So I recently heard this song (THe Little Girl - John Michael Montgomery) and thought it fit in with the Snape family. Kinda. I see Eileen as maybe not the perfect mother, but I think she did what she could for her son, but anyhow. Enjoy. If you can. **Warning: Child Abuse. Do not read if this will be a trigger for you.**

* * *

_His parents never took the young boy to church_  
_Never spoke of His name or read him His word_  
_Two non-believers walking lost in this world_  
_Took their baby with them, what a sad little boy_

Tobias and Eileen Snape were never the type to go to church. Both had been Catholic back in their younger days, but time and circumstance caused them to lose faith. Their son Severus was one that was stuck dealing with the repercussions of this decision. He wasn't aware that there was a higher power out there that could help him and thus thought that this was the only type of love their was.

_His daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs_  
_Never wanted to play or give kisses and hugs_

After losing his job at the factory when Severus was young, Tobias took to the bottle and never let left it. Eileen, soon after Severus's birth, had discovered muggle drugs and, liking the feeling, never stopped. Due to this, neither parent ever gave young Severus the love he deserved. Eileen turned the other way and Tobias's only form of love was abuse.

_He'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch_  
_While his mom fell asleep and his daddy went out_

A typical day in the Snape household consisted of Severus setting on the couch, trying to avoid being seen, and watching whatever was on. He'd wait for Eileen to fall asleep or pass out from the drugs and for Tobias to go out to another pub then leave himself. Usually ending up in Eileen's old potion's lab reading books from her schooldays at Hogwarts. He longed for the day he could go there himself, that is, if he could. He doubted his parents would allow him to leave.

_And the drinking and fighting _  
_Just got worse every night_  
_Behind their couch he'd be hiding_  
_Oh what a sad little life_

Over time, Tobias began to drink more, and the more he drank the more hostile he would become so soon the fighting got worse as well. While they screamed themselves horse, Severus sat behind the couch, hoping that it would stop soon, but knowing it never would.

_And like it always does, the bad just got worse_  
_With every slap and every curse_

It kept getting worse and worse, now the only thing little Severus had to look forward to were visits in the park with a girl from down the road. He thought that maybe she knew something was up, but Severus would never tell her. She was too pure and nice. he didn't want to ruin that by letting her know what a horrible child he was. After all, it was his fault mom and daddy had problems.

_Until his daddy in a drunken rage one night_  
_Used a gun on his mom and then took his life_

One night everything changed. It started out as a normal day, Tobias came home in a foul mood as usual and the two adults got into another screaming match. The only difference this time was that Tobias pulled a small black thing out of a drawer by the door. Eileen, being a pureblooded witch, had never seen the object or anything like it so when the bullet hit her, she wasn't expecting it. Tobias, now slightly more rational realized what he had done and turned the gun on himself.

_And some people from the city _  
_Took the boy far away_

Fortunately for Severus, some neighbors heard the gun shots and then called the cops. Soon a bunch of people, both muggle and wizard, were swarming the house asking what had happened and numerous other questions. Once they got all they could, the young child was lead to an ambulance where he was wrapped in a blanket while the police put two black body bags into a long black vehicle. He barely noticed it when two strong arms wrapped around him and a young girl cried on his shoulder.

_To a new mom and a new dad_  
_Kisses and hugs everyday_

Soon he was placed with the Evans's because he already knew them and he had no other family that anybody knew of. His first day there, Severus realized that they were a lot different from his other family. They were kind and never drank or did drugs and they seemed to like hugging and kissing him.

_His first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in_  
_And a small little boy stared at a picture of Him_  
_He said, "I know that man up there on that cross_  
_I don't know his name but I know He got off"_

_Cause he was there in my old house_  
_And held me close to His side_  
_As I hid there behind our couch_  
_The night that my parents died_

After allowing him to get use to the family from a few weeks, they sent him as wall as their two children off to Sunday school where Severus noticed a picture. When the teacher walked him, she noticed where the young boy's attention was and walked over to him. She knew a bit of his history from his new parents so she was slightly surprised to hear the boy say, "I know that Man up there on that cross. I don't know his name by I know He got off cause he was there in my old house." He looked up at her. "He held me close to his side while I hid behind the couch the night my parents died."


End file.
